


Grease Monkey

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonding, Cars, Fluff, Gen, father/son moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Adrien bond working on car engines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grease Monkey

Adrien was on his way to the bakery when he noticed Tom working on the delivery truck in the alleyway.  
"Mr. Dupain?"  
Adrien's voice surprised the man and he bumped his head, letting out a hiss of pain.  
"Oh, are you ok?"  
"Adrien? Is that you?" Tom, covered in grease and dirt, turned to see Adrien standing before him. "Adrien, my boy! Good to see you! You're just in time!"  
"In time for?"  
"I could really use your help. My hands can't fit into these tight spaces and your hands are the perfect size. I normally ask Marinette but she's out with her mother and she doesn't like getting grease under her nails."  
Adrien smiled. A chance to get to know Marinette's dad and learn a skill, what a great day.  
"Sure! I'd love to help, Mr. Dupain!"  
"Just Tom, my boy. Anyway, before you do; throw these on." Tom tossed Adrien a pair of blue coveralls and red bandana. "Hate to see your designer clothes and hair get all messed up," said Tom with a smile.  
Adrien quickly put the coveralls on and tied the red bandana over his hair.  
"So, what do we do first?"  
"First, I need you to lay down here, take this wrench and tighten this bolt here."  
Adrien did as he was told. He could see why Tom needed him; the space was tight and Tom's big hands would never had fit.  
"Anymore that needs tightening while I'm here?"  
"Yes, just check for any lose ones."  
While Adrien did that, Tom took a rag and wiped his face. He was glad the boy came by when he did. He knew Adrien's relationship with his father wasn't a good one and he felt the need to give the boy plenty of father-son bonding moments and what better way than to work on cars together.  
"Ok, I checked them all and tightened a few up. What's next?"  
"Do you see a black hose?"  
"Yeah."  
"There's a crack in it, I bought some sealant until we can get a proper replacement. Think you can patch it up for me?"  
"Sure, no problem."  
Adrien searched the hose for the crack. It was a bit greasy but he didn't care. As a model, he was forced to be clean and pretty so any chance of him getting dirty he took it. After finding and sealing the crack, he scratched an itch on his cheek. He slid out from under the truck to see if there was anything else he could do. Tom looked at him and chuckled.  
"What?"  
"You got a bit of grease on your cheek, son. Now you're an official grease monkey."  
"Huh?"  
"It's what people who work on cars are called."  
"Got any bananas then," Adrien smirked and began to make monkey noises.  
Tom laughed and gave Adrien a rag. Adrien didn't wipe himself; he wanted to let this feeling of being grungy last longer.  
"I need to check the fluids," said Tom. "Do you know how to do that?"  
"No, not really."  
"Then let me show you. We will start with the oil."  
A few hours later, Marinette and her mother returned from their errands. Tom was in the kitchen making a snack when Sabine came in and greeted him.  
"Did you finish with the truck?"  
"Yes I did, thanks to my special helper."  
"Who?"  
Meanwhile, Marinette hurried to her bathroom and opened the door without realizing anyone might have been in there. She was greeted by the sight of Adrien in just his jeans and a messy flop of blond hair and grease marks on his hands and face. Both turned bright red and Marinette shrieked and profusely apologized while slamming the door.  
"Oops," smirked Tom.  
"What do you mean," asked Sabine.  
"I may have forgotten to mention that Adrien is here."  
Sabine smiled at her sneaky husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would want to see Adrien looking like a grease monkey now? I do!


End file.
